¿Qué es Kizuna?
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Kizuna es el universo de sus padres con los ojos negros y la ropa empolvada. SasuNaru, one-shot, mención de Mpreg.


_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**¿Qué es Kizuna?**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: Mención de Mpreg, one-shot.

∞ **Pareja:**** SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. _**Por otra parte**_, este fanfic está basado en un poema titulado: _"¿Qué es un niño?",_ cuyo escritor hasta donde sé es desconocido, y el cual deberían leer, porque sencillamente es una monada (lo que me hace pensar que este rollo con los niños ya me ha puesto senil).

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**¿QuÉ Es KiZuNa? **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

¿Qué es Kizuna?

Kizuna es un niño y viene en un tamaño promedio, con cabello color azabache, ojos ónice, piel blanca y sonrisa resplandeciente. Uno lo puede encontrar en las copas de los arboles, corriendo por el techo de la casa, saltando de ventana a ventana y durmiendo la siesta junto al estanque del jardín.

Sus padres lo aman. Tsunade lo consiente, Kakashi lo cuida, Sakura lo adora, Sai lo entretiene, sus compañeritas de escuela suspiran por él y sus amigos lo aprecian hasta el infinito y más allá. No tiene hermanos pero sí muchos primos... todos los hijos de los amigos de sus padres son sus primos ¡Así que tiene también muchos tíos!

Kizuna es el pilar de sus padres con raspones en las rodillas, su tesoro más valioso con el cabello revuelto y su prioridad con una rana en el hombro. También es un pequeño héroe porque soporta sin pestañear los horribles comentarios de algunos aldeanos, que no están del todo felices con sus padres y, además de eso, les responde con infantil brillantez a cada uno de ellos.

Kizuna tiene la adorable sonrisa del Yondaime, la energía de un remolino, la confianza de un Sannin, la astucia de un zorro, el orgullo de un Uchiha, la sabiduría de un rey, la espontaneidad de una invocación, los conocimientos de veinte metros de pergaminos y, la inocencia de una paloma.

Le gustan las serpientes, el ramen, la Aldea de Suna, los jutsus de viento, los perros ninja, su cumpleaños, el sombrero de Hokage, visitar a la hija de Sai y Sakura, el color naranja, los bunshin y que sus padres le cuenten historias. No le gusta que lo regañen, ir a la Academia, el aliento de sake de Tsunade, los jutsus complicados, que las niñas lo persigan, los tomates, el hijo de Hinata, que los adultos se besen, los insectos y los aldeanos llenos de prejuicios.

Sólo su padre y él son capaces de comerse cinco tazones de ramen de golpe y seguir con hambre. Además, no tiene nada que envidiarle a un jounnin pues es capaz de llevar en alguna parte un kunai, tres shuriken, un juego de banditas, su futuro protector de Konoha, un puñado de dulces, un par de sellos explosivos, un monedero con forma de zorro, cinco pequeñas bombas de humo y, un pergamino con una técnica súper secreta que nadie ha visto nunca, ni siquiera él.

Kizuna es un pequeño milagro, que día a día causa enorme fascinación en sus padres. En ocasiones suele provocar todo un desastre en el despacho de Naruto, lo que hace que él quiera echarlo de allí... pero eso es tan imposible para su padre como el echarlo de su lado. Como una prudente precaución, Sasuke mantiene bajo llave la peligrosa armería de la casa, impidiéndole entrar, pero no puede llegar siquiera a impedirle la entrada a su corazón.

Cada día en que las cosas parecen ir mal, cada vez que un nuevo complicado problema aparece, cada ocasión en que el pasado amenaza con amargos recuerdos entre sus garras... siempre que da la impresión de que todo quiere venirse encima... Kizuna solamente necesita decirles: "Te quiero" y entonces...

...entonces Sasuke y Naruto ven cualquier sombra borrada, y todos sus sueños y esperanzas regresan más fuertes que antes.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Oh, dios que fluff es esto xD pero no pude evitarlo, hoy mi hermano ha puesto un disco de poemas y pensamientos, y he escuchado este que me ha dejado encantada desde el primer momento al pensar en mis delirios Mpreg en el SasuNaru (además de otro que también me ha inspirado para un fanfic cualquiera), así que sencillamente no me he resistido a la tentación de adaptarlo y esto es lo que ha salido. Definitivamente voy a hacer de Kizuna e Itsu mis niños SasuNaru por default.

En fin, me despido, agradeciendo como siempre a todo aquel que lea esto ¡Hasta la próxima!

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Un fracaso en el amor es, para el hombre, como una misión cumplida. Los corazones están hechos para ser rotos.__..._" ——°¤:.


End file.
